Whispers in the Dark
by WistfulSin
Summary: Hiruni Songfic. Set after the end of The Reborn Forgotten. Hiei's musings about his wolf demon and their relationship on his second trip to Ningenkai after the Makai Elite Dualist Tournament. M because it's suggestive, like most of my one shots. HieiOC.


So. Sup? This is my first songfic! *dances* Anyways, I'm not really sure how to write these things, so I did this half blind, so tell me what you think. I'm all up for criticism and all.

I'm working on the next chapter right now, I just want it to be perfect so it's taking a while.

This is set after the end of The Reborn Forgotten, but before the sequel (currently unnamed) and is mostly in Hiei's POV, as much so as third person can be. It's sort of a set up for later events, and because I like musing about how Hiei would think about things that are happening.

Song is Whispers in the Dark, by Skillet.

_"It's fine, Hiei. Go." Iruni smiled brightly, but he saw the lie behind her blue eyes. "Mukuro is probably waiting for you, you know. You ought to go before she replaces your ass with someone useful."_

_"Stay out of trouble." She nodded a bit stiffly to his demand and he smirked before stealing a quick kiss from her, then left her behind. _

Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses

Hiei laid back, letting the pillow cushion his head with a luxury he usually denied himself. Only here did he let himself relax like this. Of course, his okami's bed had proven to be the best place to let himself go. But he wasn't in the mood to take a catnap. He was waiting. That meant he had to stay alert.

It had been two months since he's left this ramshackle house to go back to Demon World. He'd stayed for a little over three weeks with Ichi. And despite her flippant attitude about the arrangement he could tell she actually enjoyed having someone in the house with her, taking up space, making noise. The wolf demon put up a rather steely front, but his red eyes could see through the façade easier than either of them had thought. Shinpi, he hated calling her by her human name, had lived a very lonely life before her ensnarement with the Reikai Tentai. He could relate, in a way.

So why did it surprise him that she'd started to glance at him wearily after the first week? He knew that she knew he would leave, the only question had been when. And when he did tell her it was time for him to go, she'd put up that front again, acting like it didn't make any difference.

She was too good at pretending he didn't matter to her, the fire demon thought a bit bitterly as he lounged in her bed without her knowing it, while she tried to distract herself by hanging out with the detective's woman.

Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses

The door downstairs closed quietly, but the sound traveled in the empty house. Hiei wondered how her sanity had lasted so long, even he could feel the desolation in the two story building. He didn't feel like calling it a home, even though she did. Since he'd left she'd started to personalize the space though, putting up pictures of their group, leaving those digital gaming devices out in the open should anyone stop by.

Suddenly he found himself swallowing a thickness in his throat as he heard the girl moving on the floor below, her footsteps aiming for the stairs.

What if she didn't want him there? He hadn't thought of _asking_ if he could come back, and she hadn't exactly offered him another extended stay. But she knew he'd come back, didn't she? He'd warned her.

The fire youkai tried to assure himself that his okami would probably be expecting him when it struck him that his last words to her had been to keep out of trouble, not that he'd be back. Maybe she had took his leaving as an end to their, in that case, brief relationship.

"Hiei?" A dark head peaked into the small bedroom, blue eyes landing on him and dispelling any doubt he'd been foolish enough to have. He'd been hanging out with the idiots for too long. Of course she knew he'd be back, she was smart, and she trusted him.

"I'll be staying for a little while, maybe not as long, but long enough," he drawled out lazily, not too eager to test her response to his uninvited intrusion.

"I'm glad, I was starting to get worried I'd have to kill Mukuro for letting something happen to you," she laughed, walking into the room. She looked tentative to him, and that bothered the male demon. His fighter did not look timid about anything, especially him. He couldn't think of a single reason for her to be shy now.

Then he chuckled at the thought of her trying to kill Mukuro. The image of flying red hair and a waving sword as his commander easily ducked and dodged her attacks harassed him.

"Hey, it's not funny, I could take her if I had too," she snapped with narrowed eyes, knowing his exact train of thought. Blinking, he drew his eyes down her without bothering to get up from where he was strewn out.

She was wearing khaki cargo pants, they fit loose and low on her. A tighter fitting black t-shirt that showed just a sliver of skin on her lower stomach. Her knives were strapped to her arm, a precaution when she was out in public with her human friends. The heavy boots she wore sometimes were more to aid in her physical endurance and as an extra weapon than a fashion statement. Steel toed and black. From experience he knew they hurt when connecting with skin and bone.

Without warning him she suddenly flung herself onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck and nestling into his shoulder. The feel of her lips lifting against his chest, knowing she was smiling just because he was there made him wrap his arms around her in an equal embrace, a soft growl coming out as he breathed in a deep drag of her haunting scent. God did she have to be so addictive?

I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
I will be the one that you run to  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire

"If you make me worry again, I'll hurt you," she warned against his chest, never moving her face from where she'd burrowed against him. With a grunt he rolled over, forcing her to allow him to get on top of her, holding her hands above her head on the pillow as his face hovered above her own. Their noses touched in the barest of ways, ensuring her attention was fully on him.

He wanted to see if she had really missed him, since she wasn't going to say it.

Opting to distract her with a kiss, he pressed his mouth to hers hungrily as his mind probed hers, searching . She reacted with a sigh and pressed her body up against his, her boots trying to dig into the comforter to help her keep her strong stance under him.

_"I miss him," the dark haired girl sighed, her chin on her hand as her elbow rested on the counter of the noodle house. Keiko looked over her should at her from behind said counter, a look of knowing sympathy in her eyes._

_"Yeah, it's hard, but it's something he has to do. You know?" she tried to smile for her friend, but the hesitation made it fracture. _

_"At least I'm distracted," the blue eyed onna laughed, a bit roughly. "Koenma is sending me up to Kyoto to keep an eye on some thugs."_

_"Oh!" the human nearly burned the beef she was frying in her excitement. "Shizuru and I should go with you! We'll turn it into a girl's trip. We'll get some shopping in, and relax."_

_"When I'm not neck deep in cretins," the other lulled dryly. _

_"At least you won't be alone," the other laughed back, trying to lighten her friends dour mood. The dark haired woman nodded silently, consenting and agreeing in one motion. "Hiei'll be back before you know it."_

"Enjoy the peep show?" the kiss ended with that sarcastic comment, and he stared down into indigo eyes behind a small shading of black bangs.

"Hn. You're free to come see _me_ at anytime, onna." He raised an eyebrow at the memory he'd found, not sure how he felt about her missing him now that he knew she did. She seemed affected by his absence. Did he want to growl because it made him pleased, or because he hated when anything made her look and sound so troubled?

The sun was setting outside her open window, a detail she seemed to have overlooked as she pounced on him minutes before. Turning to him with a raised eyebrow she let it fall into a look of humor.

"You could've come through the front door," she sighed, a small smile on her face. "It'll be dark soon."

"Hn." He looked down at her, breathing against her neck.

No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark

"I can always hear you, you know." The statement brought her attention back to him, as he smirked. His crimson eyes revealed something and yet locked it away at the same time as she gazed up at him, one hand slipping from his hold to smooth down the side of his face.

"What do you mean?" she asked, head moving slightly to the side. He bent down until his breath tickled her neck, making her sigh again. When his lips met the intoxicatingly smooth skin she moaned, not caring about self control.

"Even when I'm in Makai, I can hear you, if you ever _need_ me to get here," he told her between playful kisses on her neck and throat, before nipping at her flesh just enough to make her give a startled yelp.

"I can take care of myself," she argued, trying to ignore the tingles he'd just caused through her whole body.

He didn't argue with her, glad to see her stubbornness return. He hadn't expected to feel so relieved when he arrived, when he smelled her scent again. Part of him prayed she didn't ever realize the draw he had to her. But then again, she had her own addiction didn't she?

"Hn." He watched as her eyes narrowed with his dismissal sound. Playing with his okami was half of the fun of her personality. She just clashed with him in some of the best ways, allowing them to send off sparks just when they needed too. _Like now_ he thought as he tugged at her hair with a smirk, and she growled at him.

She missed him, but she'd be damned to admit it, so she'd fight with him instead now that she'd shown her short dose of affection. That was fine with him. He didn't really care for being coddled.

Of course, it would be a real fight if she ever figured out how often he'd checked up on her from the safety of Mukuro's castle. He would never admit it to her, of his own free will. It was just a safety precaution anyways. He figured Kurama knew, but wouldn't tell her, that he used his Jagan to keep up with her like Yukina now.

But god help whoever, if anyone could be so fathomlessly inane, tried to hurt either of them.

The thought of her being forced away from him before he was ready, he still wasn't sold on eternity or anything close, brought his lips against hers with a searing ferocity and heat that left the girl panting in his arms. She was _his_, even if it was just temporary. The whole damn world would do well to remember that.

No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear my whispers in the dark

"Shinpi," he breathed, glad the sun had fallen outside her window to leave the room in practical darkness. While it didn't hinder their senses, it did dull the flush to his face that he was sure was present. He pressed another hungry kiss to her mouth, growling when her hands tangled in his hair to draw him closer. She had a thing with his hair that he swore he'd never truly understand. Hers was soft and it was easy to run his fingers through and more fun to clutch in his fists to get her to do what he wanted.

His was knotted most of the time from being exposed to the elements, and he hardly cared for it at all. He didn't see the point in preening like Suzuka or Shishiwakamaru or even Kurama. But the girl couldn't seem to help but play with it. Maybe he'd ask her about it.

His hand, the other was locked in her hair, teased at the seam of her shirt, dancing over the exposed skin of her stomach as the small fabric moved up as their bodies adjusted to each other on the bed without missing a beat. He cursed her love for such heavy clothes. Her pants were thick as her legs wrapped around his, her shirt a bit too tight to easily discard.

He hated her sensual impracticality and the fact he couldn't get enough of the challenge it repeatedly offered him. What was worse, she seemed to _know_, as she stared up at him with a sly smile.

"I'm not scared to just rip the damn thing off you," he warned darkly, tugging at her shirt impatiently and making her laugh. That was another strange thing he'd learned about the woman under him.

She loved to laugh around him, even in bed. He'd never had that happen before. No woman had ever had the, he searched for the right word, well, balls to laugh at him. And their first night together, he's accidently tickled her and she'd started to giggle. It shouldn't have surprised him that she'd do anything to be contradictory to his previous experiences. What had shocked him more was that he'd found he didn't mind joining from time to time, if only by chuckling slightly and quickly. He looked down into her shining eyes again and smirked at her.

This Shinpi was a far cry different than the one in her head, the one he occasionally got a glimpse of when she thought he wasn't paying attention. No one else could see her the way he did, and that was something he did actually take a bit of pride in. There were parts of her only he could see and understand. Weaknesses no one else knew she had.

Like when she'd fall into one of her silent internal battles, her depression taking over for a few minutes, fighting with her happiness over the outcome of whatever scenario triggered the assault. He'd seen it once, without meaning to, after the first few days of him staying with her. He'd mentioned not minding her sordid home, and she'd smiled but remained quiet, and then it had happened. Like flicking a switch in her head the worrying started.

And he could see it now, as she pretended to not be carrying the weight of doubt, she was fighting with herself over whether or not she would ruin this happiness she had, in just this single moment. She didn't even know he knew, that he could see her straight through like freshly cleaned glass. She had nowhere to hide from him.

You feel so lonely and ragged  
You lay here broken and naked  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To clothe you in crimson roses

He'd been too busy inside his head to notice she'd saved her shirt an untimely death by stripping it off herself until he felt his own being tugged over his head with his body in total compliance with the small, warm hands moving against it.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she titled her head with a frown, making him furrow his brow. "I try not to demand much Hiei, but come on, you can at least look at me."

"What's that mean?" he demanded gruffly, sliding a hand down her bared side, liking the feel of her flesh under his rough palms. She was soft to the touch, a treat for all of him to devour and enjoy.

"It means it's not like I ask for anything romantic from you, Hiei, but you going off into la la land isn't exactly flattering," she dropped that heavy mask of control into place, stopping all reaction to his touch, to his heat. He growled, out of anger and need.

He liked her reactions, and when she was reacting to him it was always even more enjoyable.

Her words struck a chord in him though. _"__Sex isn't about romance. It's about lust."_ Was she referring to that? He shook his head and grabbed her chin with the hand that had been wandering over her skin.

"I was thinking," he spoke softly, which surprised them both. He cursed his uncontrollable responses to her. This onna found every way to drive him insane and took advantage of them all.

"Obviously," she rolled her eyes and settled on staring evasively at the ceiling. "Can I ask what about?"

"You." He smirked at how she frowned, not expecting that answer and therefore not ready to fight against it. "I was thinking about how you don't always care for being alone."

"Oh," it was her turn to furrow her brow, processing that information. Then she smiled coyly up at him and he almost gave up on resisting the urge to shred her blasted pants with his bare hands. "You enjoy keeping me from being lonely?"

"Hn." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Shut up, and kiss me, baka onna. I'm losing my patience."

I will be the one that's gonna find you  
I will be the one that's gonna guide you  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire

"I'm fine you know, I'm not as lonesome as you think, Hiei," she breathed against his ear, as his fingers worked the button and fly of her pants. Her breathing quickened and he kissed her again to get her to shut up. It didn't work. "I don't need to be watched, or helped."

_"It's fine, Hiei. Go."_

No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark

"Don't question my generosity," he warned quickly, between kisses. "If I say I like keeping you from being lonely, just let me keep you from being lonely. Don't fight me on it."

"Yes, Master Hiei," she chuckled to herself. "Slayer of Lonely Nights."

"Shut up," he pressed as much of him against her small body as he could, glad to feel her arching against him in kind. One arm went behind her neck, the other hand traveling down her leg, sliding the pants down and away from her hips. He continued to half-think, the physical world taking over most of his senses as nails went down his back lightly, earning a different sort of growl.

No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear my whispers in the dark

"I have a lot of stuff to due this week, Hiei." She dreamily stared into his eyes, a hand smoothing over the scratches she'd just accidently created. His wolf girl had a hard time paying attention, sometimes, and got a bit carried away. He'd probably have a few scratches and bruises, but then again so would she before the night was done. Neither of them seemed to mind.

He took the time to chew on the idea of losing a week of time. He hadn't been planning on staying too long, so if he actually wanted to see her, aside from when she came home exhausted and asleep on her feet, then he needed to devise a plan.

"Hn. Maybe I'll help you," he offered lightly, not wanting to make it sound too willing. She raised an eyebrow.

"Most of it's for the wedding. Helping Keiko find flower arrangements and color patterns, getting Yusuke into a real tux along with Kuwabara. Finding Yukina a suitable, modest dress. Not to mention I have to cook for a party thing Shizuru is throwing. None of that sounds very appealing to you," she ran a finger down his cheek and then tore her eyes away from his lips, much to his amusement. "Well, you might like the shopping part. There's bound to be good blackmail involved."

"Why are you doing so much of this planning?" he asked curiously, going back to teasing her bare skin with his kisses and light bites, his hand playing over her stomach and thighs. She moaned and tilted her head back as her body lifted into him.

"It keeps me busy," she closed her eyes quickly then smiled when he snapped up to study her face. He hated it when she tried to cover her expressions like that. "I like to be busy between breaks."

No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark

"You need more breaks," he grunted, eyebrow twitching as her communicator went off on the desk beside the bed. He glared as she twisted under him to reach to get it, but he didn't stop her. Who was he to interfere with her life when he was only a part of it part time?

"Yusuke?" she blinked in surprise at the face on the small screen. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," the detective's voice made the fire demon roll his crimson eyes.

"This is for emergencies and business, not courtesy calls, Urameshi." She deadpanned, obviously a bit agitated.

"Just seeing if you were up for a movie. You know, a boys' night out." He sounded like he realized it was a bad time.

"Sorry, I'm a bit tied up." She grinned at the face on the screen, blocking Hiei from view. "Maybe next time?"

"Yeah, sure." Then cheekily he added, "Tell Hiei to go easy on you. You have practice tomorrow."

"Jerk." She grunted, eyebrow twitching as she slammed the small device closed and threw it back onto the desk. Hiei watched her fume with amusement. Her eyes darted to him again, a bit angry. "Did you stop by to see them before you got here?"

"No." He raised an eyebrow at her expression. What would she have done if he'd said yes? "You have practice as well, then?"

"Yeah," she made a discontent face. "Keeping the kids entertained, you know."

"I'll go with you, for that." He nodded, "I owe the detective anyways."

She didn't ask what he owed Yusuke for, he noted. Shinpi very rarely asked him to explain himself, to demanded information if he didn't offer it. She didn't even question him imposing on her plans. He softened his gaze as he studied her face again, his bandaged hand gently moving down the line of her jaw.

No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark

"I'll be with you," he wasn't sure if it was a promise, or an offer, but he whispered it anyways, kissing her slowly.

"Of course," she smiled, sending a shiver down his spine as her nails played on the sensitive skin of the nape of his neck. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Whispers in the dark

Whispers in the dark

Whispers in the dark.


End file.
